Fixtures for elongated, tubular lamps typically comprise an insulating support formed with two flat flanges disposed perpendicular to one another. Metal conducting strips are mounted to the surfaces of the two flanges with conducting tabs protruding from and disposed transverse to the respective strips. The conducting tabs extend through apertures in the flanges in alternate pairs with selected spacing and have aligned portions which include means for receiving the ends of tubular lamps along a common axis parallel to the angle support. The conductor strips are connected to a current supply and the tabs supply current to the lamps.
Heretofore, the manufacture of such light fixtures has involved a time consuming and expensive manufacturing procedure. The tabs are stamped in the conductor strips and then the conductor strips are riveted to the insulating support which requires the parts and special machinery for precise riveting. This riveting step greatly complicated the assembly process of known fixtures.
Connecting the conductor strips to the insulating material using adhesives has also been attempted, but this requires special parts for manufacturing the fixture and adhesives have been found not to be an effective means of fastening the conductor strips to the elongated supports for long periods of time, primarily because the metal strips are heated by operation of the lamps. Thus, connecting the conductor strip to the insulating fixture in an economical, time-efficient manner which does not use additional parts or materials and is not affected by heat is highly desirable. Heretofore, such advantages have not been possible with prior tubular electric lamp fixtures.